Princess Isabelle One-Shot
by ShyGirlBookWorm
Summary: Isabelle despises royal gatherings, not that anyone cares. This one-shot is related to my other fanfiction, but you don't need to read that one to understand this one :)


**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Isabelle POV

I despised public gatherings, especially my older brother's birthday balls.

"Play nice." Jace Wayland, head of the royal guard, begged as he strode into my chambers.

I sighed from my seat on my Persian rug, "Get to the point. What does my guard consist of this evening?"

Jace smiled slightly, "An eighteen year old girl."

I laughed, "Seriously, how many brutes are going to be escorting me this evening?"

"One and I wouldn't consider Clarissa Fray a brute. She's more like a viper."

I stared at the fireplace in shook. "So, after eighteen years, my father finally listens to my pleads?"

"Consider it a gift, and you'll still have guards, just not in sight." Jace smiled as he held out his hand.

I smiled slightly as I placed my manicured hand in his and let him lift me off the floor. "Thank you." I whispered as I smoothed the fabric of my day dress.

He chuckled, "Only six more hours until the big party, I'd better let your maids make you up. Until tonight, Princess Isabelle."

I sighed as I watched him retreat out of my sitting room. Jace Wayland was a legend. At only sixteen, he had become one of my father's most talented spy. When he was seventeen, he saved my brother, Alec's life, and ever since, he had become the most trusted soldier. However, I had trusted Jace with my life since he was eight and an orphan.

"Your highness." Magnus jarred me from my thoughts as he entered the room.

"Mags," I smiled, "what torture do you have planned for me today?"

Magnus Bane was my head designer, and the only person besides Jace that I felt I could trust. Mags's hair was black and covered in his trademark sparkles.

Magnus winced, "You shouldn't use the term torture loosely, Princess."

Color crept into my cheeks. "My apologies."

"It's quite alright, your highness." Magnus promised as he led me out of my sitting room and into my vast dressing room.

Waiting for us with a billowing teal dress was my other maid, Maia Roberts.

"What a beautiful color." I fake gushed, but Maia didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Thank you, princess." Maia replied innocently as she began to dress me. "The King requested you wear a shade of blue."

I froze as I tried to keep the anger off my face. "Of course my father did. I've been told blue looks beautiful on me."

"There has yet to be a color that the beauty of the kingdom couldn't wear and not stun any man." Magnus joked as she pulled my dark brown hair into a hundred pins and braids.

I laughed, "I am not the kingdom's beauty that title will and forever belong to my mother."

"The Queen Adeline really is exquisite." Maia piped as she smoothed the smooth silk skirt.

"The next Queen is going to have to work hard to live up to her legacy. Alecua better chose someone special." I agreed.

"Your brother will choose right, Isabelle." Magnus promised.

I closed my eyes as Maia moved in front of me with a palette of make-up. "He had better."

"He will," promised Maia in an overly positive tone.

"The Prince knows his sister will come after him if he fails." Magnus added as she spun me around

"There," Mags whispered, "you're perfect."

"And just in time. The party's already started." An unfamiliar voice called from the doorway.

I turned to see a short, red haired girl. Her expression was hard, yet her chin bent in a sign of respect.

"And who might you be?" I asked in my most condescending tone.

The girl didn't even flinch. "My name as Clarissa Fray, your highness."

"Jace!" I screamed at the man I knew was lurking in the other room.

"Yes, your highness." Jace bowed as he entered the room.

"Do we need to speak about how high you're supposed to value my life?" I demanded as I sized the tiny girl.

"Oh believe me my princess, you are in very capable hands." Clarissa Fray promised.

I pursed my lips, but nodded. Dealing with so many people exhausted my mind, and the party hadn't even begun.

Clarissa walked up to me and held out her arm. "Shall we attended the dance of politics?"

"Ms. Fray!" Jace scolded, but I merely nodded.

"How rightly said." I agreed as I took the girls arm and let her led towards the ballroom.

**If you enjoyed this one-shot, read my other story, Life of a Spy. It takes place in the same world, but some of the characters are changed.**


End file.
